


"Poświęcenie jest miarą każdej miłości"

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: + wiele innych osób bliskim ich sercom, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bloody, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Charlie (Supernatural) - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Death, Garth (Supernatural) - Freeform, Hurt Sam Winchester, I gdyby nie to wszystko, Jody (supernatural) - Freeform, Kevin (Supernatural) - Freeform, Krew, M/M, Sacrifice, Supernatural - Freeform, To była zła śmierć, Victim - Freeform, love in spite of everything, miłość, poświęcenie, to byłoby dobrze wiesz, Śmierć może być dobra...
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Musimy iść, musimy umrzeć"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Poświęcenie jest miarą każdej miłości"

**Author's Note:**

> To "coś" bo opowiadaniem lub historią bym tego nie nazwała, zrodziło się w mojej głowie po obejrzeniu jednego dramatu obyczajowego. Zostałam natchniona i wyszło co wyszło. Jest to jeden wielki Mind Fuck, ale postanowiłam to udostępnić. Może, ktoś się zainspiruje, czy coś w ten deseń i stworzy o podobnej tematyce jakieś naprawdę dobre opowiadanie ;)

Kap, kap, kap…

Deszcz powoli skapuje na moje nieruchome ciało. Wiatr wlatuje przez rozbite okno, a mi jest bardzo zimno. Czuję jak moje ręce kostnieją, a oddech staje się coraz płytszy.

Kap, kap, kap…

Czy to jeszcze deszcz, czy już moja krew ?

Kap, kap, kap…

W niemym spokoju obserwuje jak z moich rozciętych nadgarstków wypływa brunatna ciecz. Leżałem na podłodze jak nieżywy, długi, długi czas. Wiatr z rozmysłem, czy też nie, strącał swoimi silnymi podmuchami moje książki z półek, zdjęcia w ramkach, stojące obok łóżka oraz wazon, w którym znajdowała się niewielka, czerwona róża.

Od niego.

Kap, kap, kap…

Słyszę trzaski, ktoś nawołuje moje imię. Próbuje odpowiedzieć, lecz z mojego gardła wydobywa się tylko bulgoczący dźwięk. Krew w moich ustach zablokowała mi możliwość odpowiedzi.

Kap, kap, kap…

Coraz bardziej jest mi zimno. Moje ciało jest lodowate, choć policzek wydaje się rozpalony. To przez łzy, które spływają na niego. Mimo wszystko, nie chciałem tego.

Kap, kap, kap…

Boję się. Naprawdę nie chcę odchodzić z tego świata. Od brata, przyjaciół…od niego. Tak mało się nim nacieszyłem, tak mało spędziłem z nim czasu, a mimo to, tak mocno go pokochałem.

Kap, kap, kap…

Zamykam oczy. Przygotowuje się na najgorsze. Chłód przeszywa moje ciało, włosy przylepiają się do świeżej rany na głowie. Nie boję się śmierci. Nie wydaje mi się groźna. Jedyną moją obawą jest zbyt wielka pewność, że już nie wrócę. Że już nigdy nie będę mógł ujrzeć tych, którzy są dla mnie najważniejsi.

Kap, kap, kap…

Drzwi się uchylają. Czuje silny przeciąg. Ktoś zaczyna krzyczeć i pochyla się nade mną, odwracając mnie w swoją stronę. W moich uszach panuje przeraźliwy szum, a w głowie pulsuje uciekająca krew. Lekko uchylam powieki. I wtedy go widzę.

Kap, kap, kap…

Ma łzy w oczach. Mówi, coś do mnie, lecz ja już go nie rozumiem. Nie potrafię rozróżnić słów. Jedną ręką przyciska moje nadgarstki, a drugą gwałtownie naciska na głowę. Chyba próbuje zatrzymać krew. Uśmiecham się na tyle, na ile mogę. Nie uda ci się. Choć bardzo bym chciał, żeby to nie była prawda.

Kap, kap, kap…

Jesteś w rozpaczy, nie wiesz co począć. Rozpaczliwie nawołujesz czyjeś imię.

Moje ?

Już nie wiem.

Ostatkiem sił przenoszę moją dłoń, kładąc ją na twoją. Splatam palce z twoimi, pokrywając je ciemnym szkarłatem. Zamykam oczy, starając się wyprzeć z myśli wszystko oprócz twojego imienia. Nie mogę go zapomnieć. Nie chcę. Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś, tak dużo poświeciłeś.

Cieszę się, że teraz to ja mogłem coś dla ciebie zrobić, Gabrielu…

Kap, kap, kap…


End file.
